


Frustrated.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Just a gal having a quiet night in, Masturbation, Other, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, ordinary stuff like that., with some, y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!Read those tags this is kink smut!!It’s been a long day, Lina wants some, and she knows the best way to get it.





	Frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! This is kink smut- read those tags yo!!!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this quick thing :)

Lina huffed and shifted about in her seat. She had been unbearably horny all day, and while she was frustrated with herself for letting her body get the better of her, it didn’t stop the fact that the tension in her lower belly was wound up so high she almost felt dizzy and she had to do something about it. 

But she just couldn’t right now- she had to sit and discuss battle plans over dinner with the rest of the team. She didn’t want to- the only thing she was thinking about was how she wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum now. Fortunately, she had an idea about how she could get the party started. 

—-

She ate and ate until her stomach hurt, and then ate some more, until she was shivering and sweating slightly thanks to the burning pain in her belly, which only magnified the pulsing want in her cunt. Ignoring everyone’s stares, she quickly made her excuses and left, clutching her stomach, making a dash for her room- thankfully, she didn’t have to share with anyone today, and flopping down on the bed, groaning and rubbing her belly. Her taught skin felt so incredibly sensitive even the lightest touch made her toes curl, so she quickly found herself wriggling about on the mattress as she pawed at herself, switching between squeezing her breasts and pressing down on her overstuffed belly, enjoying the flare-ups of pleasure-pain it brought. 

The fabric of her leggings was being pulled tight against her crotch by her belly, and soon she had to abandon her breast to press on her clit through the fabric, wishing she had more hands so she could do more things to herself at once. She bit back a whine as she felt herself getting wet, shoving her leggings and knickers down to get at herself, then pressing a finger in with a gasp. She was hardly tight at all, she’d been wanting this all day, so she quickly followed it with another one, and then another, until she was panting hard and fucking all three fingers into herself as hard as she could, hovering on the edge of climax. She wished she could get deeper- she was so close, but her fingers were never enough, and a nice long cock ramming into her would be just the thing right now. Unfortunately, none were available for now, so she squirmed about in frustration for a while, eventually rolling onto her stomach to get an extra agonising wave of pleasure from her abused belly, and pinched at her clit, and then finally she was coming, with a groan that she barely managed to muffle in the pillow. 

As she lay there, still grinding her hips into the mattress, she realised she was drooling, and rolled back over, wiping her mouth and pulling her fingers out of herself with a groan, before heaving herself off of the bed to wash her hands at the basin. 

She took her clothes off and put on her pyjamas, leaving the bottom few buttons undone and letting the waistband of the trousers rest comfortably under her swollen stomach, grinning at her reflection in the mirror. She looked almost pregnant, she’d eaten so much. Well, she thought, giving her stomach a fond pat, just ‘cause a gal doesn’t have a boyfriend, doesn’t mean she can’t live a little, from time to time. And if the most efficient way to get herself off was by stuffing herself silly then- who was gonna say no?

She crawled under the covers and smoothed her hands over her belly happily, feeling some of the pain start to fade and only the sleepy fullness remaining. Between that and the warm afterglow of a good orgasm, she felt that she had finally had enough for today, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a longish and feelings-ful slayers fic without the kink, which I think is actually really good (dw, it’s still smut haha) so if you like my writing, feel free to check it out :) it’s called a ‘piece of the sky’


End file.
